Migraine
by Kamiragem
Summary: Enxaqueca - Quadro clínico provocado por diversos fatores. Haruhi tem quase todos contra ela. Para desavisados: Spoilers! Fanfic em hiato.
1. Prólogo

**Migraine**

**Autora:** Mayabi Yoruno

**Leitora Beta:** Lilith06

**Resumo:** Enxaqueca - Condição clínica configurada por vários graus de dores internas na cabeça. Pode ser engatilhada pela luminosidade, por distúrbios de sono ou alimentares, por tensão emocional e pode ter influência genética. Haruhi tinha cada fator desses contra ela.

**Cronologia da fic:** Entre os capítulos 75 e 78 do mangá. Contém spoilers desses capítulos, leiam por sua conta e risco.

**Retratação:** Ouran High School Host Club não me pertence, nem seus personagens, mesmo assim eu manipulo os fatos, faço a minha história e espero não ser processada, pois não ganho dinheiro com isso.

**Prólogo.**

Era uma vez uma filha única. E um pai ciumento. E uma mãe que fora uma excelente advogada, mas que agora estava morta. Estava morta desde muito tempo. Tanto tempo que a menina sentia muito a sua falta, mas não se lembrava mais da voz dela.

A história dessa pequena família de apenas duas pessoas era regada de carinho e cuidado. A menina queria ser como sua mãe, o pai queria que ela fosse feliz, mas tinha medo de perdê-la como perdera sua amada esposa.

O nome dessa garota, que agora não era tão jovem, era Haruhi Fujioka. Ela era muito independente, e resolvera cursar seu ensino médio como bolsista na elitista Academia Ouran. Ela era muito focada, e como aluna exemplar era a primeira de sua classe. Mesmo que todos achassem que era um garoto.

Um dia, no meio de uma busca por uma sala para estudar, ela entrou na Terceira Sala de Música. Lá, havia o Clube de Anfitriões, seis lindos garotos que ela julgava serem pessoas bem desocupadas. Eles recepcionavam as alunas e faziam de tudo para vê-las sorrir. Mas para Haruhi aquilo era bobagem. Ela tinha muito a fazer, muito a aprender, muito a estudar. Seus objetivos foram desviados quando naquele fatídico dia que ela não achava lugar para estudar, um vaso de 8 milhões de ienes entrou na sua rota de fuga. Uma dívida que seria paga, trabalhando para (e logo depois com) os Anfitriões. Acontecera há mais de um ano agora.*

Toda essa parte da história é a parte simples. Isso porque lidar com pessoas é muito complicado. Você pode odiá-las, pode se apegar a elas, pode amá-las. E Haruhi podia parecer um garotinho apático, mas lá dentro havia uma mente e um coração que não paravam de falar com ela, de opinar sobre o que fazer com tantos sentimentos que contradiziam os objetivos que tinha traçado.

E sobre todos os sentimentos, agora tinha um amor com o qual não sabia lidar ainda, uma saudade sufocante e uma preocupação crescente com Tamaki.

Tamaki Suou era o presidente do Clube de Anfitriões. O rapaz de quem ela estava tentando fugir quando derrubou o tal vaso caríssimo. Um idiota. O idiota que ela amava e que agora estava tendo sérios problemas, por valorizar a sua pequena e separada família, por sonhar em ser feliz com todos juntos.

Haruhi entendia o coração de Tamaki. E entendia que manter distância agora era o mais certo a fazer. Ela ainda tinha outros três anfitriões para dividir a angústia, mais dois senpais que iam vê-la quando os horários da faculdade permitiam. O clube ainda era uma família. Os gêmeos que estudavam na mesma classe que ela eram atenciosos e apaixonados. O contido Kaoru e o agitado Hikaru Hitachiin. Dois garotos que viviam num mundo fechado, até encontrarem Tamaki, até serem conquistados por Haruhi. Eles cuidavam dela, se preocupavam com seu bem estar, estavam lá se ela precisasse.

Da mesma classe de Tamaki, havia Kyouya Ootori. Um rapaz bonito e calculista, que podia muito mais que a família achava que ele pudesse, alguém que vivia na sombra dos irmãos mais velhos, mas que via muito além. Ele e Haruhi tinham muito em comum. Talvez por isso não precisassem de muitas palavras para entender um ao outro. Kyouya era a fonte de informações sobre a situação de Tamaki, ele pesquisava e sempre que podia, passava suas descobertas aos outros. Era assim que eles podiam agir, sabendo do que realmente estava acontecendo com a família e a empresa Suou, a situação da Matriarca, avó de Tamaki, depois que retirada da presidência.

E em meio a tudo isso, Haruhi começou a sentir sintomas conhecidos desde que a mãe era viva. Sintomas que a própria mãe já havia sentido. Ela tinha um histórico extenso de enxaqueca desde os dois anos de idade. Não tinha uma crise há um ano e meio.


	2. A tempestade

**Migraine**

**Capítulo 1. A Tempestade**

Os gêmeos a tinham acompanhado até sua casa, assim como Mori e Huni. Fora um dia difícil, nervoso, cheio. Com certeza receberiam uma advertência na escola por terem abandonado a aula e tentado falar com a avó de Tamaki na empresa. Haruhi ainda estava indignada com a conclusão de tudo, mas não fez uma cara feia no caminho. Só queria chegar em casa, ficar sozinha e tentar gritar (sem incomodar os vizinhos, de preferência) e libertar um pouco da sua angústia.

_Você está se tornando um estorvo._

A frase de Tamaki ainda ressoava na sua cabeça. Ela sabia que havia algo ali, algo muito estranho acontecendo para que o rapaz dissesse isso para ela. Mesmo assim, por que doía tanto?

Lá fora as nuvens cinzentas ameaçavam cair sem benevolência, alguns trovões de bem longe podiam ser ouvidos. Era só o que faltava. Os rapazes pareciam ter percebido isso também, estavam inquietos e preocupados.

Na verdade a vontade de cada um era de socar Tamaki até que ele entendesse a dimensão da burrada que tinha feito. Todos tinham a sólida certeza dos sentimentos de Haruhi pelo rapaz, mesmo que isso magoasse tanto alguns deles. Também sabiam que Tamaki a amava muito. Considerando isso, o que tinha acontecido na sede das empresas Suou era de quebrar o coração. Mesmo de uma pessoa tão passada quanto Haruhi.

O carro parou em frente ao condomínio de apartamentos onde Haruhi morava. Os cinco estudantes, três deles ainda com uniformes da escola, subiram as escadas e chegaram em frente à porta da garota.

- Haru-chan, a tempestade... – Huni começou a falar, sua voz doce como a de uma criança soando triste e preocupada.

- Vamos ficar aqui até que o tempo melhore. – Hikaru falou baixo, como que esperando que a garota agradecesse e chorasse, mas ele sabia que ela não era assim. Haruhi nunca faria isso por escolha própria.

- Obrigada, mas está tudo bem. – Ela sorriu. – Estou um pouco cansada hoje, então vou me preparar para as aulas de amanhã. Tenho que dormir cedo.

- Tem certeza? – Kaoru não parecia convencido. Mas sabia que ela estava cansada e resolveu não insistir. Forçar a barra com Haruhi podia não ser uma boa idéia.

Eles se despediram relutantes, voltando para o carro em meio ao clima pesado do dia.

Haruhi entrou em casa imaginando se o pai já havia chegado. Haviam copos sobre a pia, como se alguém tivesse visitado a casa. A menina suspirou, ainda tinha que pedir desculpas ao professor por ter faltado às aulas da tarde. Tinha deixado a bolsa com todos os materiais na escola, o que a impedia de estudar algo para manter a mente distraída.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, foi apanhada de surpresa pelo primeiro raio que caiu nas proximidades. Gritou ao som e à claridade, sentindo o coração pulsar loucamente no peito. Uma dor chata começou a aumentar na têmpora direita, ainda não incomodava, não como a chuva que caía lá fora.

Como querendo se preparar para a próxima manifestação da natureza, ela foi até o armário pegar tampões de ouvidos que Tamaki a tinha dado na praia, quando descobrira seu pior medo. Passou um cobertor grosso sobre a cabeça para impedir que boa parte da luz passasse.

Então se lembrou da noite em que Tamaki lhe ensinou aqueles truques. Ele tinha dito que estava segura com ele. Que a entendia. Que nunca mais a deixaria passar por aquilo sozinha. Aquelas lembranças foram suficientes para ela entender que a promessa não seria cumprida, que ela teria que passar a noite ali, enfrentando seus medos e angústias. Não somente o medo dos raios e trovões que estavam caindo do céu, mas o medo de não ser mais capaz de tirar Tamaki daquela teia em que ele tinha se envolvido. O medo de que o que ele tinha dito pudesse conter um pouco de verdade. O medo de seus próprios sentimentos.

Mais um trovão, a claridade envolvendo a pequena sala, os truques sem Tamaki não faziam o menor sentido. Ela chorou. Chorou como não fazia desde que percebera que não lembrava mais da voz da própria mãe, aos onze anos. Chorou como uma criança e perdida em sua própria dor e medo.

Naquele momento tudo o que queria era gritar, exorcizar todos os demônios que pareciam querer devorar. Em meio a todo o caos que era seu coração, sua mente mandava a mensagem de que ficaria tudo bem se ela pusesse tudo para fora, assim poderia pensar claramente uma outra hora. Permitiu-se um momento de insanidade sentimental e gritou, junto com mais um raio. Um descontrole controlado. Respirou fundo. A sala escura ainda vazia. Se seu pai a pegasse assim seria complicado explicar.

Foi até seu pequeno quarto. Penas uma cama, um pequeno guarda-roupas, uma escrivaninha espremida num canto. Deitou-se e lembrou que devia aos seus amigos uma boa noite de sono. Mais uma dívida para contabilizar. Fungou um pouco, a tempestade ainda ameaçadora lá fora.

Por mais uma hora foi arrancada de seus pensamentos pelos raios. Quando cada manifestação daquelas acabava, ela respirava fundo algumas vezes, fechava os olhos, tentava focar os pensamentos. Mas aí começava tudo de novo.

Quando a tempestade começou a se afastar, o pai chegou. Ela ainda estava de uniforme e desperta. A dor incomodando um pouco mais. Teria se levantado para tomar um analgésico, mas aí o pai não a deixaria em paz pedindo explicações.

Cobriu tudo o que pode do corpo para ele não perceber que ela não tinha trocado de roupa. Quando ele checou o quarto pela brecha da porta, pode ver sua filhinha dormindo.

- Como uma boa menina. – Ele murmurou sorrindo.

Haruhi sentiu o alívio quando ele saiu, encostando a porta. Não queria preocupá-lo, assim como não queria preocupar nenhum dos amigos. Não queria ser um peso...

Ali estava o pensamento chato outra vez, entrando e saindo da sua mente como em ciclos, torturando, por mais que ela tentasse esquecer.

Um suspiro. Tentou relaxar, tinha que dormir, ou pareceria um zumbi na escola. Era bem tarde agora, o corpo pedia que ela desacelerasse.

Estava quase lá. A tempestade tinha passado, deixando só o barulho de chuva fina lá fora. Um barulho que era música de ninar. Foi então que ela sentiu a primeira pontada. Têmpora direita latejando. Ela sabia o que era, e não gostava muito disso.

"Uma boa noite de sono e isso passa." Ela tentou se convencer. Não fazia mais questão de ir à aula de sábado. A sensação agora é que a cabeça doeria cada vez mais. Respirou fundo, seria um dia difícil. Levantou-se o mais silenciosamente possível e trocou de roupa devagar, tinha que estar confortável, ou nem um cochilo conseguiria tirar. A cabeça latejava, mas às vezes o sono podia adiantar.

Deitou-se novamente tentando fugir num pensamento qualquer. Pensou em como seria quando se tornasse advogada, um sonho que sempre a acalmava e fazia dormir. Aos poucos, mesmo com a dor, o silêncio e a escuridão a envolveram. Ela não sonhou com nada nas poucas horas que restaram de sono.

**Fim do capítulo 1.**


	3. Um longo dia

**Capítulo 2. Um longo dia.**

O som do despertador foi doloroso aos ouvidos, felizmente a cabeça guardava apenas um resquício da dor como se fosse um resquício de sono. Desligou o relógio barulhento e virou para o outro lado, queria dormir o dia todo se fosse possível.

Ryouji Fujioka adentrou o quarto como um furacão, abrindo a única pequena janela. Haruhi gemeu.

- A minha filhinha está com preguiça de sair hoje? Quer ficar com o papai? – O homem conhecido como Ranka abraçou a menina ainda na cama. Ele sabia que tinha chovido feio e que devia ter sido uma noite difícil para ela.

Haruhi abriu os olhos e olhou para o pai. Apesar de toda aquela descontração, ele parecia preocupado e cansado, deveria estar dormindo. Se ela ficasse em casa ele provavelmente não descansaria.

- _Otousan_, pode me soltar? Tenho que ir pra aula. – Haruhi disse rabugenta. O pai levantou, meio aliviado, meio triste.

A garota tomou um banho rápido e se enfiou no uniforme da escola, procurou a maleta, mas lembrou-se que tinha deixado em Ouran. A cabeça ficando mais clara, trazia as lembranças de volta.

Olhou o horário e saiu para a sala onde o pai a esperava com o café da manhã pronto. Ela teve a premonição naquele instante, que se comesse qualquer coisa iria vomitar. Dirigiu-se para a porta.

- _Itte kimasu_...

- Não vai comer, querida?

- Não vai dar, estou atrasada. – Ela disse se virando para o pai e dando o melhor sorriso que conseguiu arranjar.

- _Itte rasshai_. – O pai respondeu contrariado.

Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, Haruhi percebeu o dia claro pela frente. A luz do sol atingiu seus olhos provocando uma ardência de quem não estava costumada. Foi como um clique e a dor de cabeça voltou com tudo. Felizmente o dia não estava quente demais.

Sem poder voltar para a cama e com o rosto marcado pelo sono, começou seu caminho para Ouran. Os pensamentos e a dor sem embaralhando em sua cabeça. Não queria ver nenhum dos anfitriões fazendo aquela cara de pena do dia anterior. Não queria ver Tamaki tão pouco. Estava com um pouco de raiva, não exatamente pelo jeito que ele a tinha tratado, mas pelo fato dele não confiar nela para contar o que estava havendo.

Pensando bem, não aproveitaria nem um pouco das aulas se fosse até a escola. Olhou ao redor e dobrou a esquina, desviando seu caminho. Chegou a uma pequena praça e se sentou, pensando. Tentando entender a situação toda.

A cabeça doía num nível suportável. Não a impedia de pensar, o que era uma boa coisa. Nem a impossibilitava de estar ao ar livre, vendo as pessoas passarem. Ela ainda não sabia que, por causa da confusão de antes, o Clube de Anfitriões agora tinha suas atividades suspensas. Ou que seus amigos a esperavam preocupados. Hikaru revoltado com as atitudes de Tamaki, e absolutamente todos tentando entender os fatos.

Sentiu o leve vibrar do telefone celular no bolso, puxou para ver do que se tratava. Era uma mensagem de texto de Kaoru. Perguntava se ela estava bem, se estava em casa. Os pensamentos dela voltaram-se a Tamaki novamente.

- O que está fazendo? Primeiro fugiu da escola ontem, e hoje está matando aula desse jeito. – A voz de Kousaka interrompeu seus pensamentos. A mulher sentou-se ao lado dela, julgando-a deprimida.

Haruhi achou totalmente estranho como a mulher a abordou e começou a falar sobre o próprio passado e algo sobre o primeiro amor dela e logo depois começou a falar que a coisa mais importante no mundo era dinheiro. O fato dela estar ficando um pouco alterada deixava Haruhi mais doente. Nada fazia sentido, até que Kousaka informou a ela que o clube tinha sido fechado.

- Eh? – Haruhi olhou confusa. Eram as consequências do que tinha feito no dia anterior.

- E mesmo sabendo disso ele continua seguindo a avó com um sorriso no rosto. Ao que parece, ele escolheu a família como prioridade.

Haruhi ficou pensativa. Aquilo fazia sentido. Kousaka continuava falando qualquer coisa que a garota ignorava sem nenhuma polidez.

- Hei, está me ouvindo?? – A mulher perguntou brava.

- Desculpe, do que estava falando mesmo? – Haruhi perguntou, uma expressão sem remorso.

- Eu estava falando do meu passado e abrindo meu coração e tentando te animar, para você ficar menos depressiva!

- Mas eu não estou deprimida. – Haruhi falou, deixando a mulher espantada. – E só estou aqui, ao invés de na escola, porque queria ficar sozinha por um tempo, organizar meus pensamentos. – Haruhi estava olhando fixamente para nada agora. – Eu quero entender o por que ele está fazendo isso, por que tem que esconder as coisas de nós, e o que eu posso fazer para ajudar.

- Você... – Kousaka estava sem palavras. A menina não parecia tão boba como ela tinha imaginado. Talvez um pouco sonsa, uma cara de passada, mas não bobinha ou burra. Só podia ser filha de quem era.

- Mas estou grata que tenha vindo até aqui. Acho que entendi algo depois de ouvir a sua história...

- Que parte você ouviu? – Kousaka olhou desconfiada. Mas Haruhi apenas deu seu sorriso natural costumeiro, como tinha aprendido com os anfitriões.

Ela se levantou e se despediu, passando a andar sem rumo. O sol agora estava forte, de modo que ela sentia dor ao manter os olhos totalmente abertos. Passou em frente à casa e soube que ainda era muito cedo para voltar. Mesmo assim subiu as escadas que davam acesso ao seu apartamento. A dor de cabeça estava ali, presente. Ela sabia que seriam companheiras durante algum tempo, como da última vez.

Abriu a porta devagar e entrou em casa silenciosamente. O pai dormia como um pedra no quarto dele. Entrou no próprio quarto, tirou o uniforme, a dor agora parecia querer esmagar a cabeça, beirando o insuportável. Pegou o primeiro analgésico que viu pela frente e tomou na esperança de conseguir dormir na escuridão e no silêncio. Sentindo-se levemente dopada, a dor mascarada pelo remédio ela dormiu, até ser acordada repentinamente por Ranka e Mei.

- Haruhi, o que está fazendo em casa?! – O pai parecia nervoso. Mei estava com uma cara que mostrava um pouco de culpa. O período de aulas da tarde em Ouran ainda não havia terminado, mas no colégio da garota ao alunos já tinham sido dispensados. Ela tinha vindo direto à casa de Haruhi depois de receber uma mensagem desesperada de Hikaru perguntado se ela sabia como Haruhi estava. – O que significa tudo isso?

A garota sentou-se na cama, uma tontura a atingiu, a vista embaçou por um momento. Ela levou as mãos à cabeça, deixando o pai e a amiga preocupados.

- O que foi? Está sentindo algo, querida? – Ranka perguntou chegando perto dela e a segurando pelos braços. O medo estava na voz dele. Sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver a filha fechar os olhos com força, percebendo que podia ser uma crise de enxaqueca que não via há tempos.

Ranka sabia que a esposa tinha enxaqueca desde que se casaram. Ela tinha explicado que além do incômodo, a dor não provocava maiores consequências graves. Quando Haruhi nasceu, as crises de Kotoko diminuíram. Ranka sentiu-se aliviado, até que Haruhi começou a passar mal, quando tinha pouco mais de 2 anos. Depois de inúmeras idas e voltas a médicos das mais diferentes especialidades, descobriram que a origem do incômodo que maltratava a pequena era uma enxaqueca infantil. Haruhi tinha tido inúmeras crises desde então. A pior delas quando a mãe morrera.

- A cabeça dói? É melhor voltar a se deitar. – Ranka sabia que a tempestade no dia anterior podia ter minado o sono dela e que isso poderia ter causado a crise. Depois teria que conversar com a menina seriamente sobre esconder essas coisas dele.

- _Otousan?_ – Haruhi falou baixo, naquele momento até a sua própria voz a fazia querer chorar. – Desculpe.

- Não precisa se desculpar. – Ranka deitou a filha na cama e a cobriu. Segurou-se para não afagar a cabeça dela, sabia que a incomodava durante as crises.

Ao sair do quarto, Ranka olhou para Mei agradecido.

- Obrigada por me avisar, tenho que ligar no colégio dela e justificar a falta. – Ele parecia cansado, seu sono tinha sido interrompido.

- Fico feliz em ajudar, se quiser posso aprontar alguma comida para vocês. – Mei olhou o rosto marcado de Ranka, que agradeceu.

Haruhi dormiu por mais algumas horas. Acordou com alguma melhora, já era noite e o pai estava em casa, quando ela perguntou, ele resmungou que não a deixaria sozinha, entregando a maleta da escola que tinha sido deixada na parte de fora da porta pelos gêmeos. Ela tentou comer algo e voltou a dormir. Já decidira o próximo passo a dar. Teria um longo seguinte.

**Fim do capítulo 2.**

Achei natural colocar algumas expressões japonesas na fic. Deixo notas, caso alguma cause dúvida. Beijos.

Notas de expressões japonesas usadas:

_Otousan_ – Modo de se referir ao pai do seu interlocutor ou conversar com seu próprio pai. Se for referir-se ao seu pai para outras pessoas, usa-se _chichi_ (o kanji que está estampado na camiseta do Ranka no anime e no mangá quer dizer _chichi_). Os equivalentes para mãe são _okaasan _e_ haha_ (vemos a Haruhi falar _okaasan_ várias vezes no primeiro episódio).

_Itte kimassu _e _Itte rasshai_ – Expressões japonesas que são faladas quando uma pessoa está saindo de casa e pretende voltar em breve. _Itte kimassu_ ( algo como "vou e volto") é dito por quem vai sair, _Itte rasshai _é dito por quem fica em casa.


	4. A resistência

**Capítulo 3. A Resistência.**

Haruhi acordou cedo sem ajuda de nenhum relógio. Olhou as horas e viu que tinha tempo. A cabeça leve e entorpecida pelos remédios e pelo sono prolongado.

Saiu para a cozinha, foi preparar café da manhã para o pai que tinha passado a noite com ela. Ele estava dormindo agora, o que era meio diferente do que costumava acontecer no dia a dia da família. Após preparar tudo, ela foi acordá-lo.

Ranka estava satisfeito de ver a filha descansada, ultimamente ela parecia sempre tão ocupada com alguma coisa. Tomaram café tranquilamente. Até que o pai lembrou-se de algo.

- Haruhi, não vai se arrumar? Vai e atrasar para a aula. – Ele se surpreendeu em ver a menina usando os mesmos trajes que usava antes de receber o elegante uniforme das mãos de Kyouya. Cabelos lisos meio arrepiados, óculos de armação velha e fora de moda, roupas largas que nem ele mesmo tinha coragem de usar.

- Eu já estou pronta. – Ela disse, o chá a meio caminho da mesa. O pai lançou-lhe um olhar de dúvida que aos poucos foi se transformando em revolta.

- E posso saber o porque da sua rebeldia contra o uniforme? – Ele estava e segurando para não dar um ataque de pai barulhento e birrento que quer vestir a filha como uma boneca.

Haruhi ficou quieta e calma, como fazia sempre que o pai tentava fazer um escândalo por coisas pequenas. Ignorou-o, como ignorava os ataques de Tamaki.

- Haruhi... – O pai disse apelando para o último recurso. A chantagem emocional. – POR QUÊ???? Se sua mãe olha do céu vai dizer que não estou cuidando de você! Por que essa aparência???

- Estou indo. – Ela levantou-se sem ligar para o barulho, imaginando que esse seria o único problema que teria. Desde que era bolsista, não precisava usar o uniforme. Agora que o clube estava fechado, não havia mais clientes a atender. O uniforme era desnecessário. E a ausência dele trazia um novo significado, a ausência de Tamaki.

Saindo de casa, a menina carregava a maleta com vários afazeres da escola, todos incompletos. Teria muito a estudar quando conseguisse acalmar as coisas. Perder as aulas não tinha sido a melhor ideia de todas, mas ela não se arrependia.

Na rua ela não chamava tanta atenção sem o paletó azul. O sol iluminou o caminho todo, naqueles momentos ela desejava óculos escuros, a claridade não caía tão bem.

Entrou na escola e o ambiente virou do avesso. Ao invés de ser uma pessoa despercebida, como em todo caminho, chamou atenção como nunca desejara. Alguns sussurros de um lado, umas caretas de outro. "Eles vão se acostumar." Ela pensou quando entrou na sala.

Sentou-se na sua carteira de costume e começou a remexer seus papéis na bolsa. Queria ver onde tinha parado na matéria. Estava tão silencioso e tenso que ela teve que se virar para encarar os colegas. Hikaru e Kaoru ainda não tinham chegado.

- Haruhi-kun? Você está bem? – O representante de sala perguntou perplexo. Haruhi achou aquilo realmente legal da parte dele. Afinal, eles eram ricos malditos, mas pareciam seres humanos afinal. Pouco a pouco as pessoas da classe começaram a perguntar o que havia acontecido com ela e com o clube.

Havia um consenso que tudo tinha a ver com ela e Tamaki, o que não estava de todo errado. Haruhi não confirmou nenhum boato, mas também não esclareceu muito as coisas. Quando Hikaru e Kaoru foram avistados, logo foram alertados do estado estranho _do_ colega.

- Hikaru, Kaoru, bom dia! – Ela cumprimentou como se nada tivesse acontecendo. As expressões surpresas dos dois chegaram a parecer cômicas. Ela tentou (e conseguiu) não rir. Todo aquele barulho estava começando a incomodar a medida que os efeitos do último analgésico saíam do organismo.

Eles a levaram para fora da sala, algo estava muito errado com a menina, na opinião dos irmãos.

- Haruhi, vá devagar com isso. – Kaoru começou a falar.

- É, não desista agora, o tono deve estar fazendo isso... – Hikaru foi interrompido pela menina.

- Estou calma. E eu não estou desistindo, eu só... – Haruhi parou de falar, na sua direção vinham Tamaki e Kyouya.

- Haruhi? – Tamaki parou, chocado de como ela se vestia. Não sabia o que pensar sobre isso. Enquanto a surpresa passava, a menina dirigiu-se diretamente a ele, parecia decidida.

- Você quer que a sua avó entenda, não é? – Ela parou ao lado dele, tentando explicar o que achava de tudo aquilo. Tamaki não interrompeu. – Quer mostrar a ela que se importa? Quer que ela entenda e por isso precisa de tempo. Deixou o clube por isso, não foi? – Haruhi sentiu uma pontada na parte de trás da cabeça, péssimo momento.

Tamaki continuou calado, a última coisa que ele tinha dito a ela magoaria qualquer garota, mas ela estava ali, desvendando os sentimentos dele.

- Ela é um membro precioso da sua família... – ela continuou. – Se pela circunstância eu não posso ficar perto de você, eu te dou esse tempo. Volto a ser a Haruhi antes de te conhecer, para que você possa terminar o que precisa. Por isso, não se preocupe, faça o que tem que fazer.

Tamaki parecia surpreso, e leve. Ela entendia, ele não precisava ter medo de magoar o coração de Haruhi. Ela não tinha desistido deles, só estava dando o espaço que ele tanto precisava. O rapaz tocou os bagunçados cabelos da menina, afagando-os de leve, fechando o acordo de todos eles.

Haruhi seguiu para um lado, Tamaki e Kyouya para o outro. Os gêmeos correram para alcançar a menina. A cabeça dela doía um pouco, nada comparado ao dia anterior. Mesmo dormindo tanto tempo, ela parecia cansada. Esperava ter paciência para esperar por Tamaki, podia usar esse tempo para aprender a lidar com o sentimento que tinha por ele, amadurecer um pouco a idéia e decidir o que fazer depois.

Voltaram à sala de aula quase atrasados. Haruhi conseguiu colocar as matérias perdidas em ordem. Os pensamentos ainda se atropelavam, mas ela achava que podia sobreviver. Que poderia resistir.

**Fim do capítulo 3.**

**Notas da autora: Esse capítulo pareceu mais um interlúdio entre as partes da fic, afinal eu não citei aqui muito mais do que aconteceu no mangá (capítulo 76). Desculpem por isso e por estar curto. T.T Os diálogos não estão fielmente copiados, eu só queria dar um ponto de partida para o que eu acho que vai ser realmente a parte principal da fanfic. Semana que vem tem mais!^^**


	5. Hiato

Hiato.

Queridos leitores,

Venho por meio dessa nota, pedir desculpas pela imensa demora em atualizar essa fanfic e comunicar oficialmente que ela permanecerá sem atualizações até que a história do mangá que está sendo oficialmente lançado nas bancas do Brasil possa alcançar essa parte da história.

Sinto que muitos leitores ficaram confusos ao ler os spoilers, mesmo eu tendo avisado previamente que esses existiriam. Recebi muitas dúvidas quanto à isso nos reviews. Acabei recebendo até acusações de plágio de um leitor que não conseguiu ler o alerta de spoiler.

Peço novamente desculpas a quem estava acompanhando a história pontualmente e prometo alertar a todos os que deixaram comentários quando ela retornar.

E peço desculpas especialmente à minha leitora beta Alana, que sempre revisava bem rápido e dava sugestões ótimas sobre os capítulos, espero sinceramente que ela ainda esteja disposta a revisar comigo quando eu voltar a publicar.

Um grande beijo a todos, até logo.

Camila – Mayabi Yoruno.


End file.
